Millions of emails are sent every day. While some emails may be suitable or even intended for public dissemination, many emails are not. People often email personal, private, financial, business-sensitive and other non-public information.
Despite the private nature of these emails, many are sent over public networks without any security precautions. As a result, people assume the risk that their private information may become public.
There are encryption systems and methods available, but the encryption system and methods are sometimes not employed or could be improved upon due to their various limitations and drawbacks. For example, various messaging systems, such as email messaging systems, often rely on a number of publicly available or unsecured devices to facilitate the transmission of email messages over the Internet. Among other things, a relay server, such as a Symantec Brightmail® Gateway appliance, can be configured to provide outbound email security, inbound email security, including email encryption/decryption, anti-spam protection, and anti-virus protection. However, before at least some types of servers and other devices can provide some or all of these services, the devices often have to be initially provisioned to do so. Unfortunately, the initial provisioning of such devices often requires human intervention and manual efforts.